The present invention relates generally to power tools, and more particularly to keyless chucks for power tools.
Keyless chucks are typically used with power tools to facilitate the exchange of tool bits for use with the power tool. When used with a drill, for example, an operator of the drill would switch the motor to reverse, grasp the outer body of the keyless chuck, and activate the motor by depressing a trigger. The resulting relative rotation between the chuck outer body and the jaws between which the tool bit is secured causes the jaws to disengage the tool bit and retract into the chuck outer body. To tighten the keyless chuck after the tool bit has been removed and replaced with another tool bit, the operator of the power tool would switch the motor to the forward direction, grasp the chuck outer body, and pull the trigger to activate the motor. The resulting relative rotation between the chuck outer body and the jaws causes the jaws to extend from the chuck outer body and engage the tool bit.